Core D. Dissemination Core The external research resources support and dissemination core communicates the findings of Center research to a broad audience. It also facilitates access to the data resources maintained by the Center. Dissemination is done through the initial distribution of research findings in the NBER working paper series, the compilation of NBER research volumes in aging, the preparation of non-technical articles and reports that appear in the NBER's newsletters, and the maintenance of all research products and resources on the NBER website. The core has four primary goals. The first is to monitor and catalogue the research activities, results, and publications resulting from Center research. The second is to translate often technical research results in aging and health economics into user-friendly, readable, consolidated summary form; and to distribute these summaries through the NBER's monthly and quarterly newsletters. The third is to produce and distribute (in both paper and electronic formats) a quarterly newsletter of NBER research highlights in aging and health economics entitled the NBER Bulletin on Aging and Health. The fourth is to provide for easy access to Center resources, academic publications, working papers, research volumes, non-technical reports and newsletters in both paper and electronic formats. The major products of the NBER's research dissemination operation include NBER working papers, NBER research volumes, the quarterly NBER Reporter and monthly NBER Digest, the quarterly NBER Bulletin on Aging and Health, and the NBER website and data library.